The Seer of Beauxbaton
by Areila
Summary: Emilyand Mareil Snithin are two Beauxbaton students But after Mareils Graduation she decides to Teach at the best English school Hogwarts . What they don't know is that their choses will change the future posibly for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is A story based on J. K. Rowling's Book series Harry Potter. I would not be reading If it wasn't for her book series and The the books opened my eyes and to my sister Su-Su if it wasn't for her advice I wouldn't have the courage to write this story.

  


**The Seer of Beauxbaton**

  


Dear Journal,

Bonjour, again . I Graduated a couple of days ago from Beauxbaton . I have applied for the Defense Against The dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts and I got it happily I found out just this morning. And Emily will have to go to Hogwarts because I am Teaching there. I remember Hogwarts So well , You remember me telling you all about it last year when I went with Fleur, and the gang For the Tri-Wizard Tournament . I loved it all the ghosts, and the Great hall. The Great hall was wonderful It had a enchanted ceiling, It showed what the sky looked like out side.

  


Au Revior,

Mariel Snithin

  


As she Wrote the very last word and put the Quill, Ink and Journal Down she said " Peter get off my shoes" As she said this she picked up the fluffy gray kitten kissed it on it's head and put it back on the floor" silly cat" I said

  


The next Morning She was planing to Use floo powder to get to Hogwarts. She laid down and turned her light off to go to sleep.

  


She woke up with not just one cat on her but two laying on her. "Sisco , Peter What do you want are you hungry" She sat up with a kitten in each hand ok I will feed ya just let me get dressed. She got dressed into some Plum robes and left her room with both kittens at her heels. 

  


As she walked down the steps she notice at once a old man sitting in the kitchen though the kitchen window. When she walked she knew at once who it was It was Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts. I walked in and went to the kitten's food and gave them some dry food and gave them some fresh water them she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. 

  


" Hello Mademoiselle Snithin I am here to take you to Hogwarts " Albus Said.

"OK Professor Dumbledore may I go and get my things but first do you want any tea or coffe or anything." I said

" No thank you ." he said with a Smile" I will be waiting for you" 

I walked up stair and pulled out her already packed trunk and walk down the stairs easily because she made her trunk feather light. "Professor is it ok if my sister takes to train up there to school."

  


" sure it is and call me Albus."

We walked in my Living room and I took a Pot down from the shelf and Dumbledore went first and said " Hogsmead" so I went after him with my trunk and said " Hogsmead"

  


When I got there there was a carriage waiting for me and Dumbledore inside . As we rode up to the castle it looked more wonderful then it had last year. When we got the Dumbledore Showed me my office and my class room . I put my stuff in my Office thinking I need to make this place look more like me. Then went off to go and meet all the other teachers.

  


After a little While I meet Professor McGonagall.

"Hello "she said

"Bonjour Madame" I said

" How are you today Mariel" she asked

" I am great Professor I mean Minerva and you" 

" nice to meet you again but I have got to write down my lesson plans see you later Mariel."

  


She walked in the halls noticing all the Pictures and Painting on the wall staring at me and going to other picture and whispering to each other.

  


" Hello Ms. Snithin" came a oily voice.

"Bonjour Serveus" I said .

"What are you doing here"

"I am the new Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher"

"Well you do know that, that teaching position is cursed don't you"

" Yes But I don't know If I believe in that one curse"

"Goodbye" he said and stormed off.

  


After a little while I bumped into a very short man .

"I am so sorry " I said

" No reason to be sorry Mariel " the tiny man said

" How do you Know my name" I said 

" I over hear you talking to Severus I am Jonathan Flitwick Charms teacher"

" Oh okay"I said 

" so what school did you Graduate from?"

" Beauxbaton "I said Smiling " I have been taking English classes for a couple years now and I decided to test it out "

" well You can Speak very well Mademoiselle " he said

After a little while off talking in French He also had to leave to write down his lesson plans. So she decided just to go and decorate her office because it is to dark, and murky. 'what have you got yourself into' I thought to myself as I walked into the Office. 

  


She opened her trunk and reached in . The Trunk was enchanted to be the size of a room. She jumped into the trunk found two boxes and put the out of the trunk and climbed out . She picked up the two medium sized purple boxes and put the on her empty desk. 

First thing she pulled out of the First box was about half a dozen different Muggle pictures and placed them neatly on her desk. They were of her and a man about 20. The man was a muggle she meet him 2 years ago when he came to France he was a tourist she showed him around and they fell in love but she broke it off because she thought he would hate her if he found out she was a witch. He followed her home and looked though a window and saw her mother baking a cake with her wand and not by hand and ever since they were in love he now lives in London and they are engaged . They are planed the wedding for mid-December.

She then pulled out a few wizardry pictures of all her friends and family . Then she shoot streamers out the end of her wand and in minutes the room was no longer dark ,and murky and now it is all bright and cheerful . Then she pulled a couple boxes of book out of her truck and put then on the shelves.

And then on the walls she put Posters of her favorite music groups Muggle and Wizardry.

  


After a couple days It was September 1st The students and her sister would be arriving that night . 

**************************************************************

A/N: Sorry so short but I got to go to work Write more later maybe up next week end


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter.

Dedication: to J.K. For opening my eyes and my sister Su-Su for her support in the writing of this and all of my stories.

  


  


** Chapter 2 **

  


** When I awake on September 1st I couldn't wait for my classes to start . I walked several times around the school over the past week trying to remember everything from the year before and memorizing all the corridors and passageways only to fail because they always moved. That afternoon I went to a Staff meeting to be almost late after getting lost in the 4th floor corridor . When I finally found my way I was one of the last teachers there . I notice short Professor Flitwick and Slimy Professor Snape.**

**"Oh , Hello Mariel " Dumbledore said " Every one this is Ms Mariel Snithin are Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year" when he said that Snape gave me a evil glare. **

**After everyone said 'hi' to me Dumbledore went on.**

**"I just wanted everyone to know that this school year will be like any other even though Voldemort has risen" when he said his name more then half of the teachers shuddered "Now would like to ....."After I started to daze I got bored .I only came back to reality when Hagrid came barging in. " Sorry I forgot I was in the forest with fang and well " Hagrid was covered in mud from head to toe " Fang thought he heard something"**

**"Hi Hagrid " I said **

**"Well students are to arrive any minute so I will leave you all and let you all get ready ." I looked at my watch and we have been in the meeting for over a hour. I got up and walked out and once again walked around the castle trying to pass the time . After about 20 mins I heard loud voice of girls and boys I walked toward the Great Hall. When I got in there I sat down beside Jonathan and Minerva's empty chair. After a couple minutes Hagrid came in and he looked soaked.**

  


  


***___________________***

**Told by : Harry Potter**

  


**This year the teachers were all the same but a beautiful pale girl with Silvery Blond Curly hair . She looked to young to have graduated for school but she obviously is the new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. She reminded me a lot of one of the girls that hung out with Fleur last year. My thought were abandoned when the First years came into the hall. With them was a girl at least 3rd or 4th year. She had beautiful Curly Brownish red hair , dark tanned skin , and I think blue eyes . The Hat did it's song and McGonagall started to say the names.**

**" Amonta, Christiana."** **" Slytherin"**

**" Azlaniza, Amonthia" "Hufflepuff"**

**" Brownie , Santal" "Hufflepuff"**

**" Black , Sarah" she said . Sarah had Black hair and brown eyes "Griffandor"** the hat shouted .

**" Crossing , Derry" " Ravenclaw"**

**" Crossing** , Merry" " Ravenclaw"

" Coca , Clara " "Slytherin"

"Harry did you notice Mariel she is are new teacher" Ron asked me .

" I know I saw her earlier " I said

" Lemon, Robert " " Griffandor"

" Lemus, Dayer " " Hufflepuff"

" Martain Valerie" " Hufflepuff"

" McDonald, Ronald" " Griffandor"

" She is pretty " Ron said

" Who'" I asked him

" The New girl she is beautiful." he said

" Smith , Kyle" "Slytherin"

" Thomas , Bob" " Griffandor"

" Vallon , Jeff" " "Hufflepuff"

" I would like it to have a special sorting for Emily Snithin she is a 5th year from Beauxbaton" Professor McGonagall said before handed the sorting hat to Emily. She put it on and it said " Griffandor". The girl sat down beside Hermione.

" Salute" she said " I mean hey my name Emily. I have been talking Engish classes for the past 3 years how I speak incorrectly all time " she said laughing

"What" Ron said .

" sorry I will get beater under rhythm " she said.

" It's ok " I said to her.

Dumbledore said " wackly, dumbly, dork" and the food appeared .

After the feast we all started to go to are classes and I know Emily and us would be great friends.

  


A/N : Thanks for reading please R&R

  


  


  



End file.
